


Until Then

by dreadwolfvhenan



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwolfvhenan/pseuds/dreadwolfvhenan
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, solavellan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Until Then

He observed Lavellan manipulate the fade as though it were second nature to her. The rush of magic felt as natural to her as breathing. Perhaps Dalish blood gave her an advantage. Maybe it was something more unfathomable to this world. Being he hadn’t seen nor felt such sovereignty since Arlathan. 

She was powerful. Not only in force but in command. Although impressed by her strength; the ability to rally those to her side. He was troubled. For he had seen the swell of many empires and the corruption that played its part. Most beings are feeble who’s hearts are treacherous. Willing to sell your soul if it means preserving theirs even if only for a moment. He has witnessed such matters countless times with no signs or recognition to stop the inevitable. 

The woman before him saw the best in the world. The community that cares for another when all seems lost. The magic that has combatted against dark forces even when kept locked away from the joys of life on the outside. She saw the good in everything. She was naive in that sense. The world was mostly good and maybe if she fought hard enough the evil would cease to exist. That’s never the case. Part of balancing the world insists upon darkness being intertwined. However, right now, in this moment, she is the light. The hope Thedas needs. Maybe naive wasn’t the word. She was beautiful in that sense.

He was highly aware of her beauty. For they had been inseparable since Haven. Before she was even conscience and aware. He always felt the need to protect her. First, because of the anchor. Now, upon infinite other reasons. With a necessity for protection, he must protect her from himself. For he is corrupt. Wicked in his own motivations. Affections alone couldn’t save them. In his eyes, nothing could. 

Lost in his own thoughts, a pensive expression donned his face. 

_“Solas, is everything all right?”_

Her words snapped him back into reality,  
_“ Nothing... I just...”_ his voice fades,

She reached to caress his shoulders. Her gentle touch always shook him to the bone.  
_“You know, I’m always here”_

He smiled his faint smile and proceeded to assure her.  
_“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with, vhenan. You are already bearing the fate of the world upon your back.”_

He nuzzled against her for a moment, then rose to his feet. Grabbing her hands and pulling her close to him. Her hair smelled of cloves. Her embrace was warm. Warm enough to feel like home. These were things he longed to remember about her. For he knew time was forever fleeting but in this moment he wanted to enjoy this feeling of bliss. Solas held on to her for a little longer than usual as his breath quaked. This was the moment he felt himself breaking his own heart.


End file.
